dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Abandoned Campsite
} |name = Abandoned Campsite |image =Abandoned-Campsite.jpg |px = 270px |location = West Brecilian Forest |terrain = Forest |type = Campsite |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Abandoned Campsite can be found in the western part of the West Brecilian Forest. This campsite is an illusion set up by a Greater Shade to lure hapless wanderers to their doom. Approaching and examining the campsite will induce sleepiness on a person, gradually sapping them of their strength. The Warden has a number of choices while interacting with the campsite. The choices, as well as responses from party members, can increase or decrease their ability to stay awake and defend themselves. If their resistance falls to -6, everyone will fall unconscious (and suffer an injury afterward), except for the character with the highest willpower. The Shade will then show itself and attack the party. The safest course of action here is to simply turn around and leave as soon as the Shade's magic starts to take effect (right after the first cutscene). This will force the Shade to show itself when the party still have their strength. Involvement 1. This campsite appears remarkably intact. The tents and bedrolls are covered with leaves, but are dry and whole. +1 Morrigan: How odd. A camp with no campers, complete with fire and warm blankets. Rather inviting, would you not say? *More suspicious than inviting. +2 *Everything is so clean. Where are the ones who set it up? +1 *This does look like an ideal place to camp, I must admit. -1 Wynne: This is strange. The werewolves would not use such a camp, would they? Whoever this belongs to must be nearby. *You're probably right. Keep an eye out. +2 *It could belong to the elves. Perhaps they will return? +1 *I don't see any tracks around. It seems safe. -1 Alistair: Now this is peculiar. Whoever this belonged to must have just recently abandoned it. We should be careful. +1 *You're probably right. Keep an eye out. +1 *It could belong to the elves. Perhaps they will return? Sten: No tracks. Whoever built this must still be here. *You're probably right. Keep an eye out. +2 *It could belong to the elves. Perhaps they will return? *I doubt they're invisible. Looks completely safe to me. -1 Dog: *''barks menacingly*'' *You sense something, boy? It does seem odd, doesn't it? +1 *I know what you mean. Still, it looks like nobody's here. *Calm down, boy. Whoever this belonged to is gone. -1 Leliana: Oh, my. Did this belong to the elven hunters? I'm surprised the fire hasn't burned out of control. Lucky for us, perhaps. *We should be careful. This seems strange. +1 *Perhaps. It does seem like the werewolves haven't been here. *A lucky find. It must have been abandoned not long ago. -1 Shale: Someone camped here. This must be a secluded spot, doesn't it agree? *We should be careful. This seems strange. +1 *Perhaps. It does seem like the werewolves haven't been here. *A lucky find. It must have been abandoned not long ago. -1 Oghren: Looks like someone fled in a hurry. You think they left any provisions? *Be careful. We don't know what happened to the owners. *It might not be a bad idea to take a look around, perhaps. -1 *It's very clean and inviting, at least. -1 Zevran: Mercy! An old camp in the middle of the bloody forest? Now I call that an invitation. *It might not be a bad idea to take a look around, perhaps. -1 *Be careful. We don't know what happened to the owners. *A lucky find. It must have been abandoned not long ago. -1 ----2. You examine the remains of the fire pit. It has been untended for several hours at most. The embers draw you in, almost hypnotizing you... -5 *Sten: There is something odd here... the way the fire draws the eye... -2 *Zevran: I'm surprised that fire hasn't burnt out. We should tend it... Is there a stick about? *Yawns* I am tired... -1 *Oghren: Maybe we should tend that... get the flames going, you know, cook something. I'm starving. Or we could sleep... -1 *Morrigan: Do not... look in the fire. It draws my strength. Perhaps we should... sit down... rest... -1 *Leliana: The lights in the fire... they are so pretty. The flickering... glowing warmth... comfort... I wish I could just lie here and... +1 *Alistair: Mmmm. I sense magic at work. The fire is... it's weakening us. Can you feel it? It... it wants us to stay. +1 *Wynne: Quick, look away from the fire. There is a power at work here... It... makes us weak... +1 *Shale: The fire attempts to drain our energies. Even I feel its power. +2 :*Stop! We need to get away from this, now! +1 :*Stay alert. This could be some kind of trap... :*Can you feel the power here? What is this? -1 ----3. You examine the bedroll. It looks clean and warm. You feel like you haven't slept in ages. It would be so nice to curl up and sleep... -5 *Wynne: I feel... magic here. Draining my strength. We must leave, and soon... +3 *Shale: I find it difficult to move. We should leave this place at once, before we are frozen in place forever! +2 *Sten: Keep moving. Something is wrong... +1 *Alistair: You know, I feel as if I could sleep for days. Do you feel it? It's... not quite right. +1 *Morrigan: I did not realize I was so tired. We should... sleep for a while. Or... did I just say that? -1 *Zevran: These bedrolls look... mmmm... do you feel that? Like a cloud is settling over my head. To think, I usually pay good coin to get this kind of sensation... -1 *Oghren: Mmmm, do you feel that? The bedroll is calling me. I'd collapse right here if my smallpants weren't riding up on me. -2 *Leliana: I am so sleepy. I feel... drunk, almost. I could fall over right now. -3 :*Sleeping here would be bad, I think. We should leave... +1 :*I feel it, too. We need to stay awake. :*This is so strange. Let's look around some more. -1 ----4. You look inside the tent and are surprised by how dry and cozy it feels. It is clean, but empty. What a pleasant place to rest your head... -5 *Alistair: The elven hunters didn't set this up. How strange. And yet it all just seems so... friendly. I want to do nothing but remain. +1 *Zevran: The elven hunters didn't make this camp. Yet I don't feel very bloody concerned about that. I just want a nap, of all things. Go figure. +1 *Leliana: Wow, that is a nice tent. Could we sleep here? This seems like the perfect spot. And I am just so... tired. -2 *Oghren: I never understood these 'tents'. Better to dig a hole in the ground, I think. Still, it looks so comfortable inside... -1 *Morrigan: Don't... go in there. Can't you feel the... power? Something is dreadfully wrong here... +1 *Sten: Mm. I do not like this. It is too inviting. +1 *Shale: Strong magic is at work here. It is not wise to enter the tent. +1 *Wynne: Must... resist this exhaustion. Strange and malevolent power... but my, that does look inviting... +1 :*No, we can't sleep here. We need to go. +1 :*We can't leave yet. We need to stay alert. :*I want to know what's going on. We're not leaving. -1 ----5. As you turn to leave, you find your steps growing leaden. Fatigue tugs at your limbs and you yawn. It has been a long journey, perhaps it is safe to rest here? -5 *Oghren: We're not bloody leaving? I'm exhausted! Why let this camp go to waste? -2 *Zevran: You know, if it's all the same to you, why don't we sit down a while? Strange as it sounds, I'd rather camp here before going back out into the forest. -2 *Dog: Whines plaintively and yawns -1 *Wynne: Perhaps we're being too hasty in leaving. I'm too old for all this running around... the camp looks like a good spot to rest, so long as we're watchful. -1 *Leliana: We're going? My feet are so sore. If we're careful, we could use this camp, couldn't we? Would it be that bad? -1 *Sten: Yawns You wish to leave already? Why? +1 *Morrigan: I am suddenly feeling quite drained. Do you feel that? Is the forest doing that? Perhaps we should rest a bit before moving on... +1 *Alistair: Can you feel that? It feels as if... the strength is running out of me. I want nothing more than to sleep, to light the fire. How... strange... +1 *Shale: There is a force at work here. I did not feel it earlier, but now... I am having trouble moving. +2 Category:Locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations